Todd Evans
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: When the high school principal fears the return of a group of juvenile delinquents, the Cullens decide to step in to keep things from escalating.
1. Fear

**Disclaimer:** Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2018 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **A/N: The date of this story is correct for my alternate history, as described in my profile. Barbie**

 _October 2010_

 _Nessie five A/E fifteen, claiming fifteen, tenth grade_

 **Jasper**

The sense of fear was so strong, I nearly dropped into a crouch.

I had stopped at my locker to get a book; now as I walked to the lunchroom I passed the principal in the hallway. "Are you all right, sir?" I questioned, stop ping beside him. My eyes automatically scanned the hall way for anything that might be a danger, or per ceived as such by the human.

"What? Oh…ah, yes, of course."

"Are you sure? You seem…nervous." Petrified, ter rified, panic-stricken…but "nervous" seemed like something that even a human might have picked up on. I worked on calming him as much as I could without be ing too obvious.

He forced a smile. "It's nothing you need concern yourself with…but thank you."

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "Todd Evans is coming back to school tomorrow."

"Todd Evans?"

"Oh…I forgot you weren't here last year. He caused some pretty serious trouble last year…he's been in juvenile detention, but tomorrow he's coming back. I'm sure there's nothing to be concerned about, really. You'd better be getting on to lunch, Jasper."

I merely nodded, watching in silence as he contin ued down the hall.

"Alice," I murmured as I slid into my seat next to her, "can you get anything on Todd Evans?"

She blinked at me, and in a few sentences I ex plained what Principal McPherson had told me. "What kind of trouble is he planning?"

She closed her eyes. "Nothing definite yet…but he isn't happy about being sent to detention."

I exchanged a glance with Edward and Emmett. "So…should we keep an eye on him?"

Rosalie sniffed. "I don't see why it's any of our business…let the principal worry about his own prob lems."

"Rose, he was _scared_. As scared as if the whole Volturi Guard were coming for him."

She shrugged. "So he's overreacting about a teen age thug. It still doesn't make it any of our business."

"Hey, I'm in," Emmett offered.

Rosalie scowled and turned away from him. I could have made her feel compassion and concern, of course, but in the end, she would still be Rosalie. And she would be furious with me as soon as her feelings were her own again. I didn't really like using feelings to manipulate people unless I had to…especially my fam ily.

"That's all right; we can handle it without her," Alice assured us. She glanced toward the table where Nessie sat with her human friends. "And better not let Nessie help; I need to be able to 'see.'"

Edward growled softly, and Bella shook her head. I could well imagine their private conversation; overprotective Edward not wanting Nessie to have any thing to do with the bullies, and Bella reminding him that she was in no more danger from humans than the rest of us were.

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	2. Bodyguard

**Chapter Two: Bodyguard**

 **Principal Brett McPherson**

Todd Evans sat looking rebelliously at me across my desk. "I should be a senior this year," he said harshly.

"You should be," I agreed, wondering vaguely why his bluster didn't frighten me more; I knew he was willing and able to carry out anything he threatened. "It's not my fault you spent last year terrorizing the school instead of studying." I stood, signaling an end to the discussion. "You go on to class now, and remember, I don't want to hear _one hint_ of trouble."

Todd glared hard at me, but pushed his chair back roughly as he stood up.

I dropped back into my chair as he left the room, burying my face in my hands and kneading my temples. That had gone much better than I expected…but it was only the first fifteen minutes of the first day.

Even now, I could hear Todd's voice outside. "Hey; what'd'ya think you're doing here?"

"Some law that says we can't stand in the hallway?" I knew the deep voice; it was Emmett Cullen.

"There is if _I_ say so," Todd countered. "Move along."

"Why don't you just go on to class now?" That voice, honey-smooth and lighter than Emmett's, was his foster brother Jasper Hale. I groaned softly, knowing I needed to go out and deal with this before I had a fight on my hands. Not that I could prevent a fight in any case; I would only get caught in the middle myself.

But strangely, the next sound wasn't a fist smashing into someone's face.

"Yeah, sure…I'll leave…for now. But you watch it; _I'm_ in charge around here."

I made it to the door in time to see Todd disappearing around the corner. Emmett stood leaning against one side of my door, his arms crossed and a smile of apparent amusement on his face. On the other side of the door, Jasper looked less relaxed, his eyes following Todd Evans as he disappeared.

When the Cullens first came to school this fall, I had been concerned that Emmett and Jasper would be troublemakers. Both of them were tall, Emmett big as well, and there was just something about them that made me…wary. But though they seemed disinclined to form friendships, socializing only with their own family, they hadn't caused any trouble. Yesterday Jasper had even seemed genuinely concerned about what was bothering me.

And I couldn't shake the feeling that that concern was what had them here now. Standing there, one on each side of my door, they looked for all the world like…bodyguards.

Turning, Jasper gave me a slow, slight smile, then nodded once and with a quiet word to his brother disappeared down the hall.

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	3. First Aid

**A/N:** _ **Bree**_ **is not a misprint for** _ **Bella**_ **; see my profile for my alternate history of how Bree came to live with the Cullens. Barbie**

 **Chapter Three: First Aid**

 **Alice**

The past few days had been fairly uneventful. Todd Evans had verbally harassed a few students, but Jazz had been able to keep it from escalating. Rose was complaining that the principal hadn't even _needed_ our help, but when Jazz and Emmett considered agreeing, I saw flickers of the kind of future that had scared Principal McPherson in the first place.

I did stop watching quite so carefully, though; maybe that was how Todd Evans caught me off guard as I was walking to class with Bree. I stopped in my tracks at the image of him and the girl alone in the locker room. I recognized her from some of my classes; it was Lindsay Cooper, a fourteen-year-old ninth-grader like we were claiming to be.

"Alice?"

Bree's voice snapped me back to the present, and I spun around. "Go to class by yourself — I need to —" I was already halfway down the hall.

His intent hadn't solidified enough for me to see what he might do, but a vulnerable little girl alone with a boy like Todd Evans? It didn't take a psychic to know what would likely come of _that_ situation.

She was cowering back against the lockers as I entered unseen; he stood towering over her.

I "saw" what he would do only a split second before he did it; just in time to hold my breath but not in time to stop him from giving her a hard shove. She stumbled, gashing her head on the sharp corner of the open locker door as she fell.

 _Edward!_ I mindscreamed, jumping in front of her and glaring furiously at Todd from a half crouch. "Pick on someone your own size!" I snarled, flashing Edward a mental image of what was happening.

Todd smirked down at me, seeming only slightly startled at my appearance. "I could say the same, peanut."

I growled, but I didn't have breath to respond.

"Hey. You bothering my sister?"

It was Emmett, his voice low and threatening. Todd's eyes went wide, and he took a hasty step backward. "N-no."

Emmett stepped forward. "You better not be. No one touches my sister…and lives."

"Look, I-I was minding my own business when she came in…" Emmett had him backed halfway to the door now, and I turned to realize Edward was by my side.

"You all right?" he murmured.

 _I'm not breathing,_ I responded dryly.

"Keep it that way." Already he had turned from me to kneel at Lindsay's side. "Here, honey, let's see how bad this is," he murmured, dabbing blood from the cut with his handkerchief. He was breathing through his teeth…but he _was_ breathing, and I didn't "see" him losing control. "Looks like you'll need stitches."

"It hurts," Lindsay whimpered.

"I know, honey; just lie still." He pressed the handkerchief firmly against the bleeding gash and reached with one hand to pull the bottom of his shirt free and tear off a long strip.

 _Edward!_

He flicked a bemused glance at me. "Go shopping; buy me another one." He wound the strip around the girl's head, tying it to hold the makeshift bandage in place. "That's the best I can do, honey; let's get you to the nurse."

"Too dizzy…"

"I know. Just keep still; I'll carry you." He lifted her easily and gently pressed her head against his shoulder.

And even then, her bleeding cut only inches from his face, he didn't stop breathing. _Edward,_ I couldn't help asking as I followed him down the hall, _doesn't that…_ _ **bother**_ _you?_

He was silent for a moment. "It bothers me," he admitted finally. "But when I think of what Bella's scent was like…" He shook his head. "This is easy, Alice."

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	4. Brother

**Chapter Four: Brother**

"Mrs Aaronson?" Edward called, pushing open the door to the nurse's office.

Mrs Aaronson's eyes widened, her hand going to her mouth as she saw the girl lying pale and still in Edward's arms. "Oh, my. What happened to her?"

"Todd Evans pushed her around; she cut her head on the corner of the locker door." He gently laid Lindsay on the low cot. "I'm pretty sure she needs stitches, and she may have a concussion."

Mrs Aaronson glanced curiously at Edward, probably wondering where a fifteen-year-old got his medical knowledge.

"You'll need to have someone clean up the locker room," he added. "There's blood on the floor and the locker door."

Mrs Aaronson made some reply and Edward answered in turn, but their voices faded to the background as I stared at the slowly growing spot of red that had appeared on the bandage. Without thinking I ran my tongue along my lips.

Edward turned smoothly from Mrs Aaronson and put an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go, Alice," he said, speaking loudly enough for the human to hear.

I shrugged off both his restraining arm and the near-trance that had gripped me. _I'm fine, Edward._

His arm came around my shoulders again, urging me toward the door. "You can walk out, or I can carry you," he murmured.

 _Fine. I'll walk._

Outside in the hall, I glared up at him. _You're not the only one with control, Edward Cullen!_

"Of course not, but when you start thinking that hard about the blood, I'm getting you out of there."

 _I was_ _ **fine**_ _, Edward; I didn't "see" myself doing anything!_

His eyes widened, then narrowed to slits. "You were waiting to ' _see_ ' it?" he hissed angrily. "Alice, of all the foolish —! You _know_ it only takes a split-second decision; by the time you 'saw' anything, it would be too late. Besides the fact that a vision of yourself drinking her blood would probably be enough to push you over the edge."

I stared at him wide-eyed. _Did I really sound like I was that close?_

"Trust me, Alice, one more minute and you would have attacked," he said grimly. "I don't care what you 'saw' or didn't see." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Pushing your control to the limit is one thing; goodness knows I'm the last person who should argue otherwise. But the second you can't focus on anything but the blood, you get out of there. Understand?"

I nodded, chastened. _Thank you…for stopping me._

He grinned, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "That's what brothers are for…'peanut.'"

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	5. Threat

**Chapter Five: Threat**

 **Principal McPherson**

I walked slowly down the hall to my office. The "trouble" I had been dreading all week had finally come; the little Cullen girl had seen Todd Evans shove Lindsay Cooper into a locker door. I found myself wondering why it was that the Cullens kept getting mixed up in this, but right now I only wished I had some excuse for calling one of her older brothers to my office. If anyone in the school could take on Todd Evans, it would be Jasper Hale or Emmett Cullen; I admitted, even if only to myself, that I would welcome the protection.

And then I blinked. There, leaning against the wall across from my office, was Jasper Hale. He straightened, giving me another slow hint of a smile and quiet nod, a promise that he would be here if things got…out of hand.

So it was with a new sense of courage that I walked into the office where Todd Evans sat waiting. I pulled the door not quite closed; I wanted Jasper to be able to hear if I needed to be rescued.

"Todd," I said quietly, taking a seat behind my desk, "I warned you about any trouble."

"What trouble?" Todd scoffed. "You want trouble, you should have Emmett Cullen in here; he's the one going around making death threats. I ain't done nuthin' wrong."

Death threats? I felt a moment's concern, but put little stock in what he said; Emmett Cullen had been the one to rescue his sister and Lindsay from Todd, so naturally Todd would want to get him into trouble. Still, I supposed I would have to at least investigate the matter. "I have a witness who says you pushed Lindsay Cooper into an open locker door; gave her a nasty cut on the head." The nurse had told me that without Edward Cullen's prompt attention, the girl might even have bled to death.

"Little 'peanut' Cullen? She don't know what she's talking about. Lindsay tripped; I was only tryin' to catch her an' keep her from falling."

"I'm having a hard time believing that, Todd," I said frankly. Not that his story was so implausible in itself, but it didn't fit the Todd Evans I knew.

His eyes narrowed, and he pulled something from his pocket. There was a sharp click as the blade of the knife snapped open. "It was an accident," Todd Evans said in a hard voice. "Understand?"

I swallowed, my eyes crossing as they attempted to focus on the large blade just inches from my throat. I didn't dare even call for Jasper…and yet I realized vaguely that I wasn't nearly as scared as I should have been.

A movement at the door caught my eye; I was careful to give no sign as it swung slowly open. Jasper stepped behind Todd with an almost catlike smoothness; with a move so fast I nearly missed it, he reached over Todd's shoulder and grabbed his wrist, sending the knife clattering to the desk. "Who's making death threats now, Evans?"

"I-I —"

"Save it."

"Let go of me!" Todd whimpered.

"Not likely. Take back what you said about Alice being a liar, and I'll consider _not_ breaking your wrist."

Normally even that threat would have landed him in my office, but under the circumstances…

"I didn't call her a liar; I just said she got it wrong!"

Jasper twisted Todd's wrist enough to make sweat come out on the boy's forehead. "Alice is never wrong," he hissed in Todd's ear.

"All right!" Todd exclaimed. "So I pushed Lindsay around a little!"

Confession under torture would never stand up, but that didn't matter anymore; if I didn't have enough witnesses to that earlier incident, Jasper had now seen Todd threaten me with a knife.

"And you don't ever call her 'peanut' again, got it?"

"Yeah," Todd gasped.

Jasper relaxed his grip slightly, and Todd drew a breath of relief.

Jasper glanced at me. "I've got him restrained, sir; why don't you go ahead and call the authorities?"

I nodded, but wondered for a moment how he was doing it. I'd assumed he would be able to fight Todd off me if he had to. I'd never expected that Todd wouldn't be able to put up a fight at all.

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	6. Emmett

**Chapter Six: Emmett**

It was Emmett who sat across my desk now, and I felt a return of the uneasiness I had felt around him when he and his family first started school here. I wondered if Jasper was outside the room again; if he would defend me even against his own brother. One thing I had noticed about the Cullens was that they seemed to stick together.

But then, I was being ridiculous, surely; Emmett had been protecting me from Todd Evans as much as Jasper had. I knew Todd's accusation had to be false; this meeting was just a formality.

"So, what's up, McPherson?" Emmett pushed as I sat without saying anything.

I swallowed and licked my dry lips. "Todd Evans said you were going around making death threats," I admitted quietly.

Emmett shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Guess I did," he admitted. "It was just the one, though."

"Todd?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"What happened, exactly?"

He shrugged again. "Todd had my sister and the other girl alone by the lockers. He'd already put the other girl bleeding on the floor; I just told him he'd better not hurt my sister because no one touches her and lives."

I relaxed; so it had just been the words of an overzealous older brother. "I can appreciate you wanting to protect your sister, Emmett, but you need to be more careful about what you say. Words like that can get you in serious trouble if people take them literally."

"I meant them literally," he said, his voice low and dangerous.

I swallowed again. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that, Emmett," I said glibly. "Just…don't be so literal next time."

He shrugged. "Well, I thought it was more fair to warn him first, but whatever."

I sighed wearily. "Just go, Emmett."

 **oOo**

 **Emmett**

I glared at Jasper as we walked down the hall. "You weren't much help back there."

He gave me a slight smile. "You didn't heed help; you were doing a fine job of digging yourself deeper on your own."

"Oh, thanks a lot!"

"And was it really necessary to threaten to kill him in the first place, Em?"

I stared at him. "Jazz, we're talking about Alice here. What would _you_ do?"

His eyes hardened. "I wouldn't waste time with warnings… _if_ someone was going to hurt her. The way she tells it, she only called for backup because it wouldn't look right for her to be able to fight him."

"So you wouldn't have threatened him," I said flatly. Frankly, I didn't believe a word of it; my Rose could defend herself, but I'd _still_ kill anyone who planned to hurt her. 'Sides, it had really been Jasper I was warning Todd about, not me.

"Not with death," Jasper clarified. "I _did_ threaten to break his wrist for calling her a liar."

I chuckled. "And gave him a healthy dose of fear, too, I'll wager."

Jasper stared ahead, his eyes shadowed. "I don't see how he could hurt a little girl like that…without a twinge of remorse. It…doesn't seem _right_ for humans to be the 'bad guys.'"

I punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, if that makes us the good guys, I'll take it. You know, we could put Superman out of business."

Jasper smiled briefly, but I knew he couldn't accept the situation so easily. For me, it was over; time to move on to something else. A grin spread across my face as I spotted Nessie at the lunch table. That boy was sitting just a little too close to her…and Edward hadn't gotten down from his class yet. No more death threats…but a little "persuasion" from Uncle Emmett wouldn't hurt anything…

"Hey. You bothering my sister?"

THE END

 **A/N: No, I didn't mess up the relationships in the last scene. In his mental narration Emmett uses their real relationship; out loud he uses the "cover story" one. Barbie**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
